


To Live Is To Die

by Kurokitko



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Death, Gen, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokitko/pseuds/Kurokitko
Summary: Goten rambles on about how he sees his life and who he will become





	To Live Is To Die

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or the universe they live in
> 
> The writing has lots of suicidal ideas and death, don't read if you're easily triggered

I have never been able to see my future. Never considered life beyond today. Every day I think about death, and how it will claim me. Did I misjudge that car speeding towards me? This pain in my side, is it going to kill me? What about that strange man walking towards me, will he mug, rape and murder me?

I think about it all every day and almost every minute. I don’t see myself living long after my life is done. I don’t have a retirement plan or a fund. No will written up for people around me. I don’t intend to own anything to offer.

Why don’t I have a license to drive? Because I won’t need one in a few years when I’m dead. Maybe the train is going to roll? Maybe the sky will strike me down? Maybe I’ll die peacefully in my sleep.

I see it as an ocean. Dark, dreary... Bloody. There are a few ships drifting out with me. I know I won’t make it. The storms, my ship cannot survive. But those other ships. Trunks, Pan, Bura, Marron, Uub... I can give them my supplies. I can block the wind. I can shield them from the storm and get them to the other side.

I won’t make it, but they will! I will make sure that they do. And when all is done, I hope they remember that they need not worry that I didn’t make it. I knew I wouldn’t. I always planned to sink, never to swim

This world doesn’t need me, but they could use my help while I’m here. I don’t want to sail. I don’t want to keep going. I think about the tide swallowing me up hourly. But I will give them my all while I’m still here.

I cannot wait to sink. I cannot wait to drown. Will it be quick? Will it be slow? Will it be more painful than living has been for me? I guess I will find out eventually...

 


End file.
